Unfinished
by kiriou
Summary: The war is over. The many that sacrificed their lives to protect Soul Society pave the blood-dirtied road to a new era arising. With the new captain-commander and seats left unfilled, will all be finally back to normal?
1. Prologue

This is probably my second fanfic ever so please bear with me as I get the hang of this. And you probably already have a bad impression of me now, but oh well, it couldn't be ignored. This first chapter is basically a prologue, so it won't be continued directly. Take it into mind that this story is several months after the Thousand Years of Blood War Arc (and all the backstory behind Ichigo's parents. So please do not read this story if you have not read the arc in the manga, which I suggest you do), for those of you who read the manga. So yes, I did make up an ending to it. But please, enjoy!

* * *

_Early morning, 8th Divison Barracks, Soul Society_

Yadomaru Lisa was wandering around, remembering, forgetting, and memorizing the somewhat altered surrounding. It had been a few months after the clash with the Vandenreich, and things were very different.

Soul Society had been completely trashed and burned down to the ground, which the bustle around her was _still_ taking care of, even at this time of day. Former 7th Division Captain Komamura had died by a quincy's hand, fighting to protect Kyora– no, now he was Captain-Commander; even she had to address him as his formal title. Plus, Nanao-chan had become vice-captain under him, which left the 8th captain and vice-captain, were empty. Soul Society called her back from the Human World just to solve this vacancy of seats. She had redeemed her position as vice-captain, once again. They were still scouring for a rightful captain, though, as Lisa did not seem like the type. Unohana-san was killed in the fight between her and Kenpachi Zaraki, so the 4th Division Captain seat was also vacant, and Kotetsu-san didn't seem like she fancied filling it in either. In the end, Kurosaki-kun defeated Juha Bach, despite all his confusion with his zanpakuto. It was all too much for her to recall clearly, or maybe it was just her tiredness.

Just then, a messenger appeared in front of her, kneeling in his stealthy uniform. "Captain-Commander has requested you at headquarters."

"What is it?"

"He has requested for it to be discussed privately."

Things were a bit awkward between K– _him_, Nanao-chan, and herself, now that she was vice-captain. But she has to obey the Captain-Commander's orders.

With a sigh, she waved the messenger off and he disappeared.

_I wonder what it is? _She wondered, as she started to shunpo off to the 1st Division Barracks.

* * *

This was a pretty sad chapter to write in the beginning, because I felt someone key in bleach must have died in the war, if not many. I'm sorry if you were a Komamura fan, though. I didn't want to make an OC either. The next chapter is coming out soon. Please do tell me if you see anything contrasting with the canon story and I hope you'll review or comment and continue to read :)


	2. Oddjobs

I had everything pretty much planned out for this chapter and I got all excited and etc. so this chapter came out pretty fast. I hope you enjoy, and if you're continuing from the first chapter, this is not a direct continuation of that prologue.

* * *

_11:24 AM, Ichigo's room, Kurosaki Clinic_

"Ahhh–! What about this one?"

She pointed to the small graphic on the newspaper.

_SWEETcake __Pâtisserie __now hiring part-time!_

"Are all the jobs you can find at pastry shops?"

Orihime fidgeted, "No... it's just more eye-catching to me."

"Hey, Ichigo, this okay?"

_Personal trainer wanted! _Next to it was a self-taken photo with a rather robust women.

"Chad, for all we know, she could be some crazy unmarried women who owns like 20 cats." Ichigo sighed. "Seriously, how am I ever supposed to find a job?!"

"I heard Ishida-kun started going to T. University."

The two stared at her.

Things were never the same after the war. Sure, he _had _defeated Juha Bach (with some pain, though, he had pretended to be Zangetsu for these couple years), he _had _saved Soul Society from the brink of extermination, andhe _had_ met the Soul King, but– nothing, _nothing _was the same. Ishida had gone to the Vandenreich, believing the quincies' cause was worth fighting for, but once again, the quincies were suppressed, not easily this time, most of them ran off and disappeared; moved to a foreign country, or simply, gone. Meanwhile, their former classmate faded into the shadows, having been beaten by the now Captain-Commander, Kyoraku-san, also losing his quincy powers. They haven't seen him since, not even at their Karakura High School graduation. Orihime enrolled in the local college, also working part-time at Yamazaki Bakery, and Chad just still living on his own, working on and off at construction sites. Ichigo was trying to find a suitable job too, part-time of course, but nevertheless well-paying, so he himself could move out soon, not wanting to be a burden to his dad and Yuzu and Karin.

Orihime continued, "His father wants very much for him to take over the hospital."

"Where did you hear this though?" Chad's voice was steadily rising. He couldn't control his anger.

Neither could Ichigo. After all they've been through together, being betrayed by one of their closest friends took its toll. His face contorted into rage and jumped up.

"WHERE?!"

But Orihime was not the fragile person she was a year or two ago; she built her independence into a rock-solid and impenetrable core, as not to rely on everyone else to do the hard work.

She snapped back, "HE CALLS ME SOMETIMES!"

Both of them were nearly huffing and catching their breath.

"You know what," Orihime finally said in a calm voice. "Let's not focus on that. We need to find a job for you now, right, Ichigo?" She smiled a small but genuine smile.

He gulped and nodded and Chad grunted in favor.

Yuzu popped her head into the doorway, carrying a tray of empty dishes, "Is everything alright here, Onii-chan?"

"Everything's fine, Yuzu."

"Okay." She disappeared with a cheerful smile.

"Now, where were we–"

CRASH!

All three flinched and immediately got onto their feet.

"What was tha..."

Chad's question was answered as soon as they rushed out the bedroom door.

Yuzu was collapsed on the floor with small cuts and scratches where the shattered dishes had fallen. But Karin... Karin, _Karin_.

One inhuman, ghostly pale hands grasped her by the waist, and another brandishing _Zangetsu._

The thing that stood before them, was...

_Tier Harribel_.

* * *

Now that was exciting, wasn't it? Haha, but to be honest, I thought of Harribel being there at the very last second. Everything else is gonna be explained later, so, yes you'll have to keep reading. Thank you though, for reading at least two chapters, that's farther than any other fanfiction I've done. Also, the 83 views and two follows as of now (6.13.13) mean a lot to me too, because the only feedback I've ever gotten on here was a profane review. So thank you, _again_, for all that stuff c:


	3. Questionable

Let me just start off with how sorry I am I haven't updated in so long. It's summer, too, and I really have no excuse besides the fact that I am _extremely _lazy. WOW I GOT SO PUMPED TO WRITE THIS THERE WERE SO MANY POSSIBILITIES OMG IM SO EXCITED ?¿? BUT YEA SUPER EXCITED and I actually couldn't come up with a logical explanation for the events until later, but here you go. A lot is revealed in this chapter.

* * *

_11:29 AM, Kurosaki Clinic_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

Ichigo could not stand the sight of his little sisters that he always protected, always took care of, if not in the most direct way, hurt and in danger. He exploded, even more than after hearing Ishida's name. His anger could not and would not be suppressed.

Harribel simply stared at them silently and made a move to _sonido _away.

"I ASKED YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He transformed into a shinigami promptly, his vast spiritual pressure, even more magnified, making the whole room darker. Behind him, Chad and Orihime winced the tiniest bit, even after being with him for years.

The Vasto Lorde and former Espada also seemed to be affected by the intensity of the heaviness in the air. She gripped the larger, hollow-like blade of Zangetsu tighter. She finally spoke up, seeing that the boy would need an explanation.

Harribel sighed, "I do not mean any harm, I jus–"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YUZU?!" motioning sharply to her faint body on the ground, which Orihime gently lifted up with Chad's help and moved away from the glass and Harribel. "AND WHY DO YOU HAVE K–"

"I WILL EXPLAIN NOW BE QUIET!" She snapped.

Ichigo's friends nodded in agreement.

He was breathing heavily and still steaming with red-hot anger, but didn't speak up again.

"Now, I am here not as Aizen's subordinate," They all grimaced at that one. "nor as the Vandenreich weapon. Your kind has freed me from my chains, and I am in debt to you. I am not your enemy."

They were still somewhat questioning this. Chad spoke first.

"Then, if you are on our side.. what did you do to Ichigo's sisters?"

It was as if she just noticed what a difference that situation would make. "I am here on an errand for that shady ex-shinigami of yours, Urahara Kisuke. He said to fetch Kurosaki Karin and bring her to him."

"So you knocked her out?!" Ichigo's voice was rising again. "And what about Hollow Zangetsu?!"

The arrancar was getting impatient too with his reasoning. "No, she was in contact with a negligible hollow moments before. It will not be safe to leave it untreated. Your hollow zanpakuto is in danger, and we must keep it under the supervision of Urahara Kisuke."

He remembered what his dad told him about his mom and her entire affair with being infected by a hollow, and his eyes widened. Chad and Orihime were a bit clueless.

"Will she be.."

"No, your sister will be taken care of immediately, if I leave now. Your other sister just fainted at the spiritual pressure I had; she will be fine if she gets rest."

Karin did look paler than before and suddenly became even whiter. Sweat gleamed down her face and her shallow breathing almost stopped.

Harribel tensed, "The infection is growing. I must go now."

With that, she used _sonido_ and flashed out of the house.

* * *

I know after the latest chapter as of now (6.25.13) that Zangetsu is two separate blades, and because I wrote the last chapter before that was revealed, please ignore the fact that Harribel has Zangetsu, if you already read it.


	4. Decision

So for the duration of the summer, a new chapter will probably be posted every Tuesday (PDT), unless I have to go somewhere or whatever. Uh yea that's all the announcements I have for today so enjoy!

* * *

_11:32 AM, Kurosaki Clinic_

"Wait! _Harribel!_"

The arrancar was long gone.

And like he always did, Ichigo, blindly and without even thinking one bit tried to jump out the window in pursuit. But, as soon he did, Orihime grabbed ahold of his elbow.

She spoke somewhat with a mixture of calm and concern, "You can't go yet Kurosaki-kun! What about Yuzu-chan?"

Chad held Yuzu in his large arms and she was slightly whiter than Ichigo remembered she was.

He hesitated. _But Harribel said she was fine, right? Just needed some rest. __And Karin.. she's in more danger._

"You guys take care of Yuzu for me alright! I'm counting on you guys!" Without a second thought, he leaped out the window and flashed away.

The two didn't object. They knew once Ichigo had decided on protecting someone, he would never and not falter or stray from that single goal.

Yuzu's breath diminished to a barely noticeable _huu, huu. _

"Onii... chan?" Her voice was choppy and weak.

"We should get her to bed."

Chad grunted and nodded in agreement.

As he carried her to across the hallway to the two girls' shared rooms, Isshin tripped up the staircase with a frighteningly furrowed expression (for him, at least). He had one glance at Yuzu and seemed to have sized up the situation.

He also seemed to be out of breath. "Where's Ichigo?"

"Urahara-san's place." Chad responded.

Isshin cursed under his breath.

_This wasn't going to end well._

* * *

Oh, also, I'll probably release in small chapters most of the time, because I think too much action can kinda get overwhelming. So thank you to those people who read this far, and please review, favorite, or follow!


End file.
